


Stop to Listen

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [22]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: On her way into the Underground, Tessa hears the requests for spare change and the music of buskers but she has neither coin in her pocket or time to stop for either… except the boy with the violin who catches her eye immediately.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Stop to Listen

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word prompt: [this violin image](https://unsplash.com/photos/YY3ijZa2lGQ)

Tessa’s new to London. The first few times she takes the Underground it’s in a focused rush, eyes on her phone as she follows directions on lines and stops, determined to not be late and not get lost. She hears the requests for spare change and the music of buskers but she has neither coin in her pocket or time to stop for either… except the boy with the violin who catches her eye immediately.

She allows herself exactly one minute to step back from the flow of people walking and listen. The music is just as beautiful as the boy playing it, and she wonders if his silver hair is dyed or if genetics left him prematurely gray. Either way, it’s stunning.

...either way, she doesn’t have enough time to give him or his music the appreciation they deserve.

The second day she comes prepared with money to leave as a tip, but to her surprise finds no containers set out and his violin case closed and tucked safely behind him. She goes on like this for the first week, always in a rush but always allowing herself that minute to step back and enjoy the calming waves of music before the chaos of her day begins.

On her first day off Tessa wakes up at the same time as always - as much as she’d like to sleep in she knows exactly how she wants to spend her morning. Dressed in jeans and a blue sweater she sets off toward the Underground entrance without any plans to take the train today. Instead, Tessa stops at the boy playing violin and leans against a spot on the wall a few feet away.

Tessa has no idea how long he usually plays - she only ever caught that one minute before her commute - but she slides down the wall to sit on the floor and settle in. The violinist looks over at her in surprise, then smiles and inclines his head slightly before turning back forward toward the crowd that barely acknowledges him. Strange as it is, Tessa can’t remember the last time she felt as happy and content as she does sitting on the ground of the dirty subway entrance where she remains for the next two hours until the boy stops playing.

“No one’s ever stayed to listen before,” the musician says. “Certainly not for that long.”

“Really?” Tessa’s surprised. “You’re amazing. Honestly, it’s been the highlight of my week. I wanted to leave a tip, but-” she gestures to the empty ground around him.

He shrugs. “I don’t need the money,” he admits. “Why practice alone in my room when I can share the music?”

“Could I buy you a coffee? Or tea?” Tessa offers. “Or not, if that’s weird. I know we’re strangers” she adds quickly.

“Well, I’m James,” the violinist says. “But my friends call me Jem….”

“Tessa,” she supplies when he trails off expectantly.

Jem smiles. “Perfect. Now we’re not strangers anymore, and tea sounds lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
